


posteritas

by wesseling



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Gen, Life on Mars AU, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesseling/pseuds/wesseling
Summary: It's a drabble – plus six words. Soooo no idea where that came from. Honestly. I basically wrote this in ten minutes.





	posteritas

In the end he was just one of many. Nevertheless it still hurt when Gene remembered how Sam's body was lowered into a bag.

There had been a threat but not even Sam had taken it seriously. It'd be years before chemical terrorism arose, he said. He'd been wrong.

Children had been the first to drop dead. Ironically heavy smokers and overweighed people survived. The chemicals just couldn't do enough damage to kill.

That had changed. The first wave followed a second and a third. Now Gene was sitting in a hospital chair waiting for the inevitable.

In the end he was just one of many.


End file.
